


Хочу тобой гордиться

by Sangrill



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A+ parenting all around, Ego is not a good father, Gen, Yondu is also probably not a good father, but he's a better one, which is shocking given his name I know, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Детям обещают: "Отец бы тобой гордился".(Нет. Совсем нет.)





	Хочу тобой гордиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Me Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833429) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



– Отец бы тобой так гордился.  
Это сказала Эллинор мама, когда та вернулась домой из тренировочного центра – лучшая в классе.  
Это сказали Гарету дед с бабкой, когда он завалил на охоте своего первого зверя.  
Это пообещала себе Джайла, когда мама наорала на нее за лишь второе место в гонке.  
– Отец бы тобой так гордился.  
И он гордится.  
Так гордится красивым личиком Сараи.  
Так гордится чудесным голосом Тэйна.  
Так гордится телепатическим даром Манны.  
В это блистательное мгновение, когда он впервые их видит, он всегда так, так гордится.  
Всякий раз он думает: нет никаких сомнений, вот, вот это должно быть его истинное дитя.  
И потому пытается научить их использовать светоч.  
– Ты будешь мной гордиться, – обещает ему Марен.  
Они все обещают.  
Он дает им время. Он пытается их научить.  
Становится очевидно: все они никуда не годятся. Все они не достойны носить его имя.  
Когда он мягко говорит Норе, что у нее, похоже, нет его дара, ее нижняя губа выдается вперед, а в глазах дрожат слезы.  
– Я хотела, чтобы ты мной гордился.  
– Я тоже хотел, – отвечает он и направляет ей в грудь поток света.  
Он отправляет ее вниз, к остальным. Он хранит всех своих детей у самого сердца, хоть каждый и стал для него таким разочарованием.

Питер в жизни не бывал лучшим в классе. Питер в жизни не ходил на ритуальную охоту. Питер в жизни не был силен, пока от этого не стало зависеть его существование. Питер не красавец, средне поет и не обладает телепатическими способностями.  
Его отец слышит о Камне Бесконечности и знает: этот должен быть Целестиалом. Он очень гордится.  
Йонду смотрит, как он спасает галактику и проворачивает фокус, достойный величайших из Опустошителей. Он тоже очень гордится.  
Впрочем, для Йонду это едва ли что-то новое.


End file.
